One secret One felling One fight
by XxxxRevolutionFanXxxx
Summary: fight between Charlie and Rachel A secret between Miles and Rachel and a feeling between Bass and Charlie this will be fun
1. Chapter 1

Charlie, Bass, Miles and Rachael where all in the living room sitting together. Charlie and Miles where next to Monroe in case Rachael decided that in fact she was going to kill Monroe . Charlie and Rachael both staring daggers at each other. And that is where it all started.

"How could you bring him here, are you that stupid" Spit Rachael at Charlie.

"Rachael..." Miles warned

"No Miles" turning to Charlie she shouted "have you forgotten what he did to your dad and your brother! "

That was the last straw for Charlie she jumped up from her chair with such force that the chair fell backwards she was furious. Rachael did the same. Miles cursed under his breath. Monroe stood up to defend Charlie if anything happened.

"Of course I remember what happened to Danny and Dad I was there when they both dies I watched Dad die in my arms as he told me to get Danny back, where were you?! Ow ye you were in the Monroe republic after leaving us making us believe you where dead! I stayed awake night after night just making sure Danny was still breathing! I cried myself to sleep! I took care of him while you were off doing god knows what! Then I tried so hard to get Danny back and when I did only to find out you are alive then watch Danny die in my arms! So stop trying to act like you have control over me because you are my mother because you are not in my eyes! You keep treating me like a child… I grew up and Bass is the only person who treats me like I have. Guess what, I would choose him over you any day! " Screamed Charlie tears running down her face at the thought of her Danny and her dad .

"You are practically horing yourself out to him!" Rachael bit

With that she received a punch that forced her to the ground from Charlie. Rachael recovered fast and pushed Charlie against the wall Charlie hit the wall and smashed her head loudly against it she fell to the floor limp. Bass and Miles both went running to her. Bass made it to her first and moved her so her back was flat against the floor. Miles had made it by then and was knelling on the opposite side of Charlie from Bass. They both gasped in shock when they saw the large gash on Charlie's head.

"Charlie…" whispered Bass. "Charlie wake up" he started to shake her until a soft moan escaped her lips.

Her eyes opened as she tried to sit back up but she was unbalanced and fell back down. Bass picked Charlie up and took her to her room, put her on her bed and started to mend to her wound. Meanwhile Miles was livid with Rachael.

"What the hell Rachael!"

"What!" she bit back

He had to refrain from slapping her right then.

"Why did you do that she is your daughter for God's sake."

"She does not get to treat me like that she punched me"

"It does not mean you push her how could you be that idiotic I just got her back and I am not letting you be the reason I lose her again"

Rachael sat down muttering to herself 'what have I done'. She looked up at Miles.

"Miles I need to tell you something"

"What"

" Do you remember when we had that stupid affair"

"Rachael I don't want to talk about this"

"Well you have to…"

"Why"

"Because I got pregnant… Charlie is yours."

Miles took a while to register that information and his face changed instantly from confussion, Love, Betrayal and Anger.

"How long have you known"

"Why does it matter"

"How long have you known!"

"After she was born I took a maternity test and found out"

"You knew all of this time and never told me!"

"I never thought it…"

She was interrupted by Miles saying "you know what I don't want to her it… just.. just no" He walked out of the room towards where Charlie was still annoyed and confused at how he was suppost to tell Charlie.

Meanwhile in charlies room bass cleaned up her wound.

"Bass im fine honestly" said charlie as she tried to get up only to be pushed back down by Bass.

"No your not"

"what do you care"

"... I care Charlotte more than you think" he wispered hoping that Charlie did not hear.

"What"

"I have always cared Charlie"

Bass looked down and was met with 2 sparkling blue eyes. they stayed locked in each overs gaze for a while. then the gradially started to get closer and then stoped a hairs breath away from a kiss. Untill Charlie crashed her lips with his. It started slow and passinate but gined force as they poured all there feelings into it they kept kissing for a while Charlie's right hand on his shoulder pushing him closer and her left hand notted in his hair. That is until and gasp washeard and they broke the kiss looked towards the door to be greeted by Miles.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell!" screamed Miles.

He went over to where Charlie and Bass were and pulled bass up holding him against the wall arm raised to his neck in a chock hold.

"what do you think you are doing?! She is my daughter for Gods sake!" as soon as Miles spoke those words he regreated it straight away from the stare of shock that both Charlie and Bass gave him.

"What the hell are you talking about Ben was my dad!"Screamed Charlie

Miles let go of Bass and cursed under his breath 'shit, never meant for that to come out'.

"Charlie calm down"Miles tried to reason to the furious Charlie that stood before him. However that tack-tic rewarded him with a right hook to the face.

"what the fuck are you saying you cheated with Rachel she was your brothers wife for fucks sake" Charlie was pratically glowing with the amount of anger that radiated of her body.

"Charlie please it was just a stupid one night stand." begged Miles.

Another punch.

"you...you... you are disgusting!" Charlie was now openly crying.

"Charlie..."

"No I dont want to see you ever again!" with that she tried to make her way out of the house closely followed by Miles and Bass, only to be stopped by her mother. As soon as Charlie saw her mother she swong and her fist met her jaw.

"You slut! You cheated on Dad with his brother you get around alot don't you Rachel! How could you do tha.t He loved you... you bitch!" Screamed Charlie.

Then she stormed out of the house.

"Charlie!" Shouted Miles going to start to run after her. But he was held back by Bass.

"You know you are worse than me. With your brothers wife! That is just low. I will try to get her to come back but I can not promise anything not after what you two just said." Bass wispered in Miles ear before running to catch up with Charlie. Leaving Rachel and Miles alone.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Bass shouted for her to slow down.

He started to run faster until he was able to catch up with her grabing her arm and turning her to face him he saw the stream of tears running down Charlies face. He instantly pulled her into a hug. She to his suprise did not pull away but sank into his arms as she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time:**

**"Charlie! Charlie!" Bass shouted for her to slow down.**

**He started to run faster until he was able to catch up with her grabing her arm and turning her to face him he saw the stream of tears running down Charlies face. He instantly pulled her into a hug. She to his suprise did not pull away but sank into his arms as she cried. **

She eventually stopped crying and lifted her head so she could see his eyes. She did not expect to see such love in them at all.

"I...Im sorry" She started to pull away but Bass caught her and pulled her closer if possible.

"The is no need to say sorry I get it" He lifted her face to his and kissed her gently. It soon grew into a fast and passionate kiss. He pushed her against a tree and kissed her neck gaining a moan as Charlie gripped his hair brought him back to her lips as she fiddled to get his pants undone.

Meanwhile Miles and Rachel were having a argument.

"What happened"

"I walked in on Bass ans Charlie kissing!"

"What!"

"Yes they were kissing I put Bass in a choke hold and kind of blurted out that she was my daughter"

"What you FUCKING IDIOT!"

"She got very angry and she stormed out! SHIT!"

"Go after here!"

"I cant she will just get even more mad"

"You have to!"

"Why"

"your her dad miles"

"That what got us in this mess in the first place!"

"But it is your job to go after here!"

"Damn it! FINE!" with that he stormed out of the house and ran in the way that he saw bass and charlie running to. He started to slow down into a walk 'damn I am not in a good shape' he thought but then something destracted him the sound of grunts and moans caught his attention. He followed the sound and rounded a corner but so he was hiden. What he saw shocked him 'Charlie...Bass...No!'. He saw Charlie with her pants down and legs wrapped around Basses hips moaning in pleasure as Bass thrusts in and out of her. He backed away horrified. As soon as he was far away he broke into a run 'he just saw his daughter fucking no other than Bass Monroe... I am going to kill him...'.


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTER:**

**"your her dad miles"**

**"That what got us in this mess in the first place!"**

**"But it is your job to go after here!"**

**"Damn it! FINE!" with that he stormed out of the house and ran in the way that he saw bass and charlie running to. He started to slow down into a walk 'damn I am not in a good shape' he thought but then something destracted him the sound of grunts and moans caught his attention. He followed the sound and rounded a corner but so he was hiden. What he saw shocked him 'Charlie...Bass...No!'. He saw Charlie with her pants down and legs wrapped around Basses hips moaning in pleasure as Bass thrusts in and out of her. He backed away horrified. As soon as he was far away he broke into a run 'he just saw his daughter fucking no other than Bass Monroe... I am going to kill him...'. **

Charlie and Bass made there way back to the house his arm around her waist. They walked into the house to find a very pissed of Miles who walked up to them and before ever of them could register what was going on his fist made contact with Bass's jaw. Bass stumbled back and Charlie rushed to him to see if he was ok after making sure he was ok she turned to look at Miles

"What the fuck was that about!" She screamed.

"Ow I dont know maybe the fact that you are fucking him!" His voice grew louder as the sentance went on to show his anger.

Charlie and Bass's face changed instantly 'He saw...shit I knew I heard someone' Charlie thought but then realised something.

"Guess what 'dad' I dont care what you think and do you know what I am fucking him but you do not get to deside if I can just, go and fuck rachel or something. we know you have done it before."

His fists clenched and Bass stepped infrount of Charlie protectively. 'What I would never hurt Charlie' He thought. He unclensed his fists and backed away.

"I am going to say one thing you two best stop whatever thing is going on between you because if you dont I will." with that he stormed out of the room.


End file.
